


valentine's day!

by renyoi



Series: klance valentine's week 2021 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyoi/pseuds/renyoi
Summary: Keith gets sexiled by his roommate on Valentine's Day while baking a whole batch of cupcakes for the two of them to share. Whatever is he to do with twelve delicious cupcakes and no room to return to? A stranger soon pops up to fix Keith's predicament.final prompt for klance valentine's week :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance valentine's week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	valentine's day!

**Author's Note:**

> basically a kl version of [this post](https://starlightments.tumblr.com/post/180283580364/on-todays-episode-of-why-my-life-is-actually-a) by starlightments (used with permission)!

Keith slumps against the front of his dorm room door, shameful tray of strawberry cupcakes in hand, burning with rage and embarrassment. Breathy moans and the creaking of the bed on the other side dampen his mood further, mocking him, taunting him for doing something so horrible as leaving his (shitty, awful, inconsiderate, _terrible_ ) roommate for an hour to go make a batch of cupcakes.

Cupcakes. That’s what’s got him sexiled from his dorm room—fucking _cupcakes._ It’s a cosmic joke.

Keith doesn’t make a habit of _baking._ He in fact almost never does it; the communal kitchens of college dorm living are a drag, and Keith’s never been that good of a cook anyway. But today, he’d decided to pick up the box of strawberry cupcake mix and frosting that Shiro had gotten him before he arrived at college and made his way to the basement kitchen, ready to finally get rid of it by making it something consumable.

His decision to do this was definitely _not_ related to the fact that it’s Valentine’s Day and he’s single. Not at _all_ , and Keith will kill anyone who implies otherwise the second they open their mouth.

_Regardless,_ in Keith’s opinion, the cupcakes turned out pretty well! They’re pink and puffy—okay, _mostly_ puffy; some of them are a little denser than they maybe should be, but Keith will blame that on the shitty school ovens and not his own (lack of) skill—and the frosting is creamy. They have red sprinkles on them. There are 12 cupcakes in total.

Cupcakes that Keith had _hoped_ he and his roommate could eat _together_ —not because he, like, _loves_ his roommate or anything (he most certainly does _not_ , least of all right now), but because Keith feels like it’s a little sad to make an entire batch of cupcakes just to eat them on your own on Valentine’s Day.

That looks like what he’s going to be doing anyway, though, Keith thinks as a particularly loud moan and nauseating squelching sound filters through the doorway. Keith cringes and puts his head in his hands.

Great. He must look _so_ pathetic.

Keith briefly considers just dumping the whole tray and fucking off for a while, but he actually _did_ work hard on these cupcakes, and leaving now just makes it feel like he’s losing and validating his roommate’s rude choices. So, he resolves to stay there instead, with the thought of his roommate’s girlfriend’s reaction when she opens the door to leave and sees a sad, sad man sitting out there with wilting cupcakes egging him on.

Pulling out his phone, Keith settles in, willing the two of them to be quieter so his afternoon soundtrack isn’t entirely composed of heterosexual sex noises.

(They don’t listen. Of course they don’t.)

Before Keith has much time to prove that he actually _will_ keep sitting there, however, he hears the huff of soft laughter down the hall and looks up to see a tall boy with brown skin walking toward him, wearing a red bomber jacket with hearts on it. He blinks, disoriented by the sudden appearance of a _very attractive_ guy, and startles even more when he actually sits down beside him in front of the door. _What…?_

“Locked out?” he asks, giving a meaningful look toward the room, wherein the volume and creaking noises of the bed have crescendoed to a truly astonishing capacity. The guy catches the look on Keith’s face and laughs, smiling warm and light, and some of Keith’s irritation melts a little.

“Yeah,” he replies with a sigh. “I, uh, left to make these—” he gestures, embarrassed, toward the cupcakes in his lap— “and when I came back, the door was locked and all I could hear were… _those_ noises.”

“Rough,” the boy laughs. “Don’t have a girlfriend to be with today, I take it?”

Keith snorts. “Wouldn’t want a girlfriend, anyway,” he says, giving the boy a sideways, pointed glance.

“No _boyfriend_ , then?” the boy corrects, not missing a beat. Subtle relief washes over Keith as he shakes his head. The guy nods slowly and points at the cupcakes. “Who are those for, anyway?”

“No one, really. I just had nothing to do, so I thought I’d make them for me and my roommate.” Keith leans back against the door, his head banging slightly on the wood. “Clearly that turned out super well. I’m never being nice again.”

The guy looks Keith over, taking in his all-black attire and My Chemical Romance t-shirt (he was _relaxing_ today, okay?), and comments, “You don’t exactly look like the type to go around baking cupcakes for people, if I’m being honest.”

Keith can’t help it—he lets out a laugh, already warming up to this pretty boy. “I’m not, usually. Something just overtook me today, I guess.”

“Oooh, you mean the _spirit of love?”_ he responds, leaning in close to Keith and jostling him jokingly, something which Keith would normally find annoying but somehow doesn’t, when it’s this guy. It reeks of friendliness, of kindness, and Keith feels somehow drawn to it, and to him.

“The spirit of love isn’t doing me any favors right now,” Keith says, averting his eyes, sure that the physical contact has made him blush. “Hey, by the way—what’s your name?”

“Oh! Right, sorry.” The boy repositions himself, turning to fully face Keith and then sticking his hand out, blue eyes shining. “The name’s Lance. Nice to meet you.”

A smile quirks the corners of Keith’s mouth. “I’m Keith. Hi.” They shake hands. Lance’s hand is warm and soft, or at least it seems that way from what Keith can feel around his gloves. When they each let go, Keith feels sorry that they did, which is not something he’d ever imagined himself feeling with regard to anything related to touching a veritable stranger.

There are butterflies in Keith’s chest. That is _not_ good.

“Well, Keith,” Lance begins, flinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders, making the butterflies flutter around even more insistently, “lucky for you, I _also_ don’t have a boyfriend to be with today. Or a girlfriend. And…” He leans over Keith, very purposefully eyeing the cupcakes, “I also don’t have any special snacks. You can fix at least one of those things—or two of them, if you’re up for it.”

Lance winks at him. If Keith was a less cool person, he’d swoon on the spot. As it is, he takes the obviously cooler action, and simply sputters a non-response and flushes bright red.

Maybe Keith isn’t as immune to charming, pretty boy as he thought he was.

“I—We can’t go into my dorm,” he finally gets out, shaking his head.

Lance rolls his eyes. “I gathered that. My roommate’s not at mine, though; he went over to his girlfriend’s. We can go there, if you want.”

As he suggests going over to his room, Lance’s voice grows softer, a note of shyness entering his tone. This piques Keith’s interest—maybe this guy’s shameless flirting is born from a little more than just habit; maybe he’s actually wanting to get to know Keith, the rando boy he’d seen sitting slumped against his own door, clutching a muffin pan of red cupcakes and brooding on Valentine’s Day.

Keith thinks he can definitely take a chance on something like that.

“That would be fun,” he replies quietly, gathering the pan in his arms and making to stand up. “You’re required to eat at least half of these, though.”

Lance lets out a bright, musical laugh, and gives Keith a mock salute. “Yes, sir. I’d be _more_ than happy to.”

And that’s how Keith ends up spending his Valentine’s Day—eating cupcakes and making fun of rom-cons with Lance, and then making plans to see each other the next day. When he gets back to his room to find his roommate sleeping innocently, he decides that, all things considered, maybe he _won’t_ actually do what he’d been planning to and throw cold water on him for the earlier slight.

Things hadn’t turned out that bad. He’s actually kind of glad he got locked out, because spending Valentine’s Day with Lance was far more fun than whatever else he’d had planned beforehand.

…He’s still not going to _thank_ his roommate, though. He and Lance would have to get married for that to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of valentine's week!! i hope u all enjoyed these little oneshots and drabbles; i certainly had fun writing them, even if it was exhausting at times gskjdfghfsdkghfsjk
> 
> here's my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/renyoi) if u want to support me! u can also chat w me about klance [here](https://klancey.tumblr.com/), on my klance tumblr :) 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
